The Walking Dead: Kiku-Miru-Shinu
by 2-B3-N3XT-2-U
Summary: Kiku/Pain: "Pain is temporary. Quitting Lasts Forever." Miru/See: "All that we see or seem Is but a dream within a dream" Shinu/Death: "The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time." Daryl/Oc. Glenn/Oc. Forget the summary.. . It's the story that counts! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Kiku-Miru-Shinu**

**Kiku: **Listen

**Miru: **See

**Shinu: **Death

**Uhhh... Nice title, right? xD No? Okay. **

**This title was the only title that appeared in my twisted imagination. :3 Suggestions would totally be appreciated. :S **

**Well, this is my first attempt at a '**_**TWD' **_**Fanfic. Hopefully, everything turns out marvelous, if not... That's what you reviewers are here for! To point out errors, or just to give your very important opinion. **

**Things will go slow at first then develop more quickly throughout the nearest future. Also, throughout the story, P.O.V's will strictly change from my Oc's; to the other Oc's. **

**If any character seems.. not like themselves... please warn me! D: I need this story to be perfect. **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, nor will I ever, own __**"The Walking Dead." **__Not only would my horrible creativity destroy it... my obsession over Daryl would also. :'(_

* * *

**Pain:**

_/pān/ _

_**Physical suffering or discomfort caused by illness or injury.**_

_**Cause mental or physical pain to.**_

_"Pain is temporary. Quitting lasts forever."_

**- Lance Armstrong. **

* * *

When the world was **normal, **no human being had to **hide **from other humans. Food wasn't **scarce,** and no human sure as hell didn't try **devouring **one of it's own.

But that was when the world had life. Now, however, the world had lost that life it once contained. I have to hide everytime I hear that terrifying noise of an infected human. Food is very hard to come across by, and every minute, one of the infected are taking a life of a human who was lucky as shit to be alive.

I'm one of those lucky humans. It's rather stupid actually, how I decided to just continue on living in this jacked-up world. I could've "opt'd" out like many others have, but...

_I didn't. _

* * *

'_Snap'_

Gasping, the woman looked over her shoulder, hazel eyes scanning every visible tree around her.

She had just stepped out of the comfort of her own vehicle, trying to find a nearby stream that could happily give her the content she needs.

_Water. _

In the middle of the forest, the woman just stood there. A bow in one hand, a knife in the other, and a bag of bows placed on her back.

She honestly had no experience with the weapon and its bows, but in this world... She had to get accustomed with it.

_It's safe. _She decided, after attentivly scanning the area around her. Re-adjusting the bow strap on her back, she continued to walk.

_For now. _

Taking a slow, careful step, the woman trudged on. Thoughts of her family flashed around in her mind, making her more depressed, more **alone. **By each step her coverse-covered feet took her, the more she just wanted to turn around and head back to her Red **'**_Mustang GT'._

_Water isn't as important as my own life. _Sighing, she paused, trying to listen for the sound of a stream.

_'Snap.'_

There it was again. Looking over her shoulder, she seen nothing. Then she turned her attention to her right, then her left, and then forward. Shaking her dark-violet locks, she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I'm going fucking nuts." She whispered. Suddenly, moans errupted from behind her, and every muscle in her body tensed up.

_About time. _

Grabbing an arrow from the stash on her back, she lifted the bow to eyes-length. Squinting her left eye, she aimed the bow at the _**things' **_rotten-fleshed head. Gritting her teeth, she pulled the arrow back. The once living human limped slowly to her, giving her the time she needs to aim perfectly.

"I'm sorry..." Releasing the grip on the arrow, she shut her eyes tightly.

_'Thud' _

Upon hearing the noise, she let out a shaky breath.

_How can I keep this up longer? _

Walking up to the Walker's body, she forced herself to look down at it's disgusting features. Swallowing the bile that threatened to escape her mouth, she grabbed the arrow the was embedded into its head, and yanked it hard. She dropped it and pulled out another one, making sure she officially kills it. Before she could raise the arrow, she fell back and landed on her clumsy ass.

Pain shot through her leg, and she hissed in pain. She Searched for the source of the agonising feeling that suddenly spread throughout her lower body.

_Dumb ass. _She thought as she noticed her own arrow sticking out from behind her shin.

"Fucking great!" She muttered. She placed her hand firmly around the arrow, and tugged at it hard. Shrieking loudly, she loosened the grip on the arrow and let her upper-body fall to the ground.

_Forget it. I'm just gonna lay here and let everyone of those fucking things devour me. _

She cursed at herself loudly, what in the hell was she thinking!? She's not giving up! Even if she was, she wasn't going to let those fuckers do the job!

Pursing her lips, she grabbed the arrow once again.

_On the count of three... _

"One." She whispered, tightening her grip on the arrow lodged into her leg.

"Two." Closing her eyes, she sighed confidently.

"Thre-"

_'Bang.'_

She gasped, then it turned into a pain-filled scream. Glancing down at her shaking hand, she seen the weapon shaking along with it. Blood covered the tip of it, and she just stared at it.

_Was that a gun shot? _

Still shaking, she dropped the arrow and fell back onto the ground again. Black began surrounding her vision.

_Don't you dare pass out. Not now! _

The trees in her perifial vision began getting blurry.

"Oh God." A feminime voice exclaimed, the sound of leaves crunching filled her ears.

_C-Could it be? A-Another survivor? _She thought, the feeling of becoming unconscious growing quicker.

"A-Are you alright?" The woman questioned, her soft hand lifting up the woman's head up.

_No. _

Blackness consumed her vision, and her breathing became faint before she could verbally answer the concerned woman.

* * *

**Yayy! The Prologue is finished! :D Well not completely... v.v The next chapter will be the second part to the Prologue! Sorry for the shortness of it... Chapter's will get extremely longer as soon as the Prologue passes by!**

**I apologise for any errors! :3 Review, please! Reviews are good! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the TWD FanFic:**

**TWD: K-M-S!**

**In the last chapter, you never found out what the Violet-Haired Woman's name was. Nor, did you find out the womans' who found her. **

**Which I did purposely... :3 However, since you will find out sometime in this chapter, I'll already tell you who is who! ^.^**

**Evelyn Wilson**

_**She is the bright red haired woman who finds Ione, (the other Oc). :3**_

_**Evelyn**_

_Pronounced: __**EV-ə-lin **_

_Meaning and History: __**Meaning "life" or of Latin Origin, "Bird." French Origin: "Little Bird, Hazelnut." **__**From an English surname which was derived from the given name Aveline. In the 17th century when it was first used as a given name it was more common for boys, but it is now regarded as mainly feminine due to association with the related name Evelina. **_

**Ione Evans**

_**The Violet-haired woman who was found by Evelyn! :D**_

_**Ione**_

_Pronounced: __**ie-O-nee **_

_Meaning and History: __**From Greek iov (ion) meaning "violet flower". This was the name of a sea nymph in Greek mythology. It has been used as a given name in the English-speaking world since the 19th century, though perhaps based on the Greek place name Ionia, a region on the west coast of Asia Minor.**_

**Whew! Now that's over... we can continue on with the story! :P OH! One more thing! :3**

_**Review**_

_Pronounced: __**/riˈvyo͞o/ **_

_Meaning: __**A formal assessment or examination of something**_

_**Yeahh... You should do that! :P**_

_**Disclaimer: **__This little booger will count for every chapter from now on! :D So I can happily type on without inserting it's business, basically because we already __**know **__that I don't own '__**The Walking Dead!'**_

* * *

**See**

_/sē/_

_**Perceive with the eyes; discern visually.**_

_"All that we see or seem Is but a dream within a dream"_

_**- Edgar Allen Poe. **_

* * *

_Hatred._

That's all I could feel towards this apocalyptic-world now. No _**family. **_No _**friends. **_No _**anybody. **_

Everyday, all I can think of is the comforting arms of my mother and my father... The laugh-filled conversations I use to share with my closest friends.

_**Now, **_those memories have been ripped away from me. They left me in this suddenly new world, fighting to live.. To breathe and stay alive for _**them. **_And I'm doing all I can do to accomplish this. However, doing it _**alone **_is a struggle.

But I'm not giving up now...

_Never. _

* * *

"AHHHH!"

Snapping her bright green eyes open, she lifted herself off of the rough-tree limb. The only safe place where none of those _**things **_could reach her. Where they couldn't _**devour **_her pale skin and/or her internal organs.

She shuddered at the thought. She already _**seen **_it happen, she really doesn't need to know how it _**feels.**_

After rubbing her tired eyes, she looked around for where she heard the scream.

_It was awfully close. _

She concluded. Grabbing her pistol, she checked how many rounds the weapon had left. Sighing in relief, she jumped down from her safe tree limb.

_Five left. _

The pistol was a 'Springfield', a gift from her father. She smiled at the memory, her father always loved his guns.

_No time to re-live those precious memories..._

With that, she ran into the direction where she believed she had heard the ear-splitting scream.

_I hope I can get there in time. _She thought with concern written on her slightly-dirty face. Passing by several trees, she suddenly paused.

_What am I doing? This person could be dead already and all I'm doing is leading myself into a death-trap!_

Shaking her head, she turned on her heel. Only to come face to face with a Walker. The stinch of it's breath making it's way to her nostrils, barely making her cough up what meal she had last night.

Gasping, she fell to the ground. The impact causing her to lose the tight grip on her gun.

_Damn it. _

The Walker stared down at her with lust in its pale eyes, the flesh on it's face barely hanging on to it's rottened face.

Keeping her eyes off of the Walkers face, (for the benefit of her eyes) she studied the ground to see if her pistol was anywhere in sight. The glare of a metal object appeared in her perfial vision, making her laugh out of hope.

Scrambling to it, she reached for it, until a sudden weight landed on her. Shrieking, she looked to see the Walker on top of her. Quickly, she kicked the Walker off of her and reached for her pistol.

Aiming it at the Walker's head, she pulled the trigger.

_'Bang.'_

Another scream filled her ears, and she gasped.

_I think I should just go check..._

Raising herself off of the forest floor, she started running in the direction of the scream.

Pausing, the sight in front of made her cover her mouth in shock.

"Oh God." She whispered, and walked slowly toward the woman who was shaking on the ground.

As soon as she was near her body, Evelyn knelt down and lifted the wounded-womans head.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked, not sure of what to do. Staring closely at the Violet-haired womans face, she noticed how her eyes closed.

_Oh no. _Raising two fingers towards the womans neck, she felt for a small pulse.

'_Thump... Thump...'_

Sighing in relief, she grabbed the womans arm and slung it over her shoulder. She scanned the area, and noticed a Walker laying on the ground.

Dead.

She tensed up for a moment, then casted her eyes down to check the woman for any bite marks. Upon searching, she seen blood oozing it's way out of the back of her leg.

_I surely hope that is not a bite mark. _

Looking at the womans face, she looked _peaceful. _Smiling, a thought crept in her mind.

She was not _**alone... **_

* * *

**Yahoo! :D Another chapter complete! Remember, this is the second part of the Prologue! Hence the fact why it is so damn short! xD Also, I'm surprisingly publishing each chapter quickly.. :o**

**Why? **

**I have everything written down on paper! The first three chapter's are already made up! Don't be too shocked when you see the Third chapter later on today! (It's gonna be a long one!) **

**Until next time.. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm happy! :o **

**1.) I have my FIRST review! (Thank you SO much, Saxator!)**

**2.) Christmas Break! (Aha Bitchessss! :P)**

**During this awesome break, I'm going to update this story! -^.^- Sorry for not updating like I said I would.. :/ **

**Enough with my babbling, let's get down to the nitty-gritty!**

* * *

_Comfort._

That's what Ione had felt. The feeling she had almost forgotten when the world went to hell. Suddenly a thought smacked her in the face,

_Where in the hell am I!?_

Her eyes flickered open, scanning the room she magically landed in. Not long ago she was in the forest, death coming to take her away from the world. At the memory, she lifted the sheet off of her. Her hazel eyes searching for the wound on her leg.

There it was.

A bandage was poorly wrapped around the hideous wound.

"Are you awake in there?"

Ione started at the voice, and she scanned the room for her arrows. And most importantly her _**bow.**_

_Damn! Where are they?_

"I hear you moving around in there..." The female's voice sounded too nonchalant.

"Where are my weapons?" Ione questioned. A pregnant silence filled the room, making Ione raise her eyebrows.

The sound of footsteps filled Ione's ears. At this, she knew she definitely needed to find her bow-and-arrows!

Placing her hand steadily on the bed for support, she slowly lifted herself off of the bed.

Bad mistake...

Screaming, she grabbed her throbbing leg and landed quite harshly on the wooden floor.

"What the hell!?"

"Oh God.." A bright red haired woman appeared in the door-way, her emerald eyes showing a look of concern.

She stared at the violet-haired woman who was grasping her leg in pain. Evelyn winced at the position the woman was in.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to _**help **_me!?" A voice snapped Evelyn out of her daze. Shaking her head, Evelyn rushed to the girl and grabbed her arm, placing it on her shoulder.

Supporting the wounded woman, Evelyn gently placed her on the bed.

A smile appeared on her pale face, the memory of her finding this place filling her thoughts...

It was not that hard to find actually. Just a few Walker's to take down, then a few sprinting later, then the small cabin came into her view.

"Where am I?" The woman woke her out of, yet, another daze. Evelyn frowned at the question, she couldn't explain that to her and it most certainly didn't matter at the time.

"I-I..." Evelyn couldn't find the correct words. It has been a while since she has spoken to someone. Sighing, she ran a pale hand through her red locks.

"I dragged you to this cabin. That's all I know right now..."

Ione's brows furrowed at the womans response. Her hazel eyes looked over the red haired womans features.

_She doesn't seem to be any harm to me. However, I have to be cautious still..._

_"_ I know we're somewhere in Atlanta. The broadcasts said that it would be safe here." Evelyn stated, rubbing her arm nervously.

Ione raised her eyebrows, she had known about the broadcasts also.

"Yeah. The CDC, right?" Ione questioned, she recieved a nod from the woman.

Silence filled the room making Evelyn shift uncomfortably.

Evelyn sighed,

"I'm Evelyn Wilson, by the way." She extended her hand out, asking for a simple hand-shake.

Ione examined her hand, dry blood was smeared on it and she thought it was probably from tending her wound. She shook her head at herself inwardly, what kind of _**fuck-tart **_stabs themselves with their _**own **_arrow?

Thats right..

_**Her.**_

Placing her hand in Evelyn's, she smirked.

"Ione Harris." She stated, shaking Evelyns hand.

* * *

"So.." Ione began, wiggling her foot while Evelyn tended to the wound on her leg again.

The two became quite aquainted with each other, making things bearable and more comfortable.

"What is our plan?" She asked, and Evelyn went stiff at the question.

_A-A plan...?_

Ione's jaw dropped at the womans reaction toward her question. She now knew that Evelyn had no plan whatsoever!

Scowling, Ione glared at Evelyn,

"You're telling me you have _**no **_plan!? Please tell me you weren't planning to stay in this _shit-hole _forever! We'll definitely be those **things **dinner!"

At Ione's outburts, Evelyn reflected Ione's scowl.

"Well, Miss. _**I-Know-It-All, **_what do you expect us to do!? We'll **totally **be those **things **dinner if we step out of the comfort of this place!"

With no reply, Evelyn finished tending Ione's wound. Slapping her own legs, Evelyn stood up and began walking away.

"We need to get to the CDC, where safety is!" Ione argued, making Evelyn pause in step.

Standing there in silence, Evelyn turned to face Ione.

"Fine. Do you know the way to the CDC?" She questioned, which seemed to stump Ione. At this, Evelyn shook her head,

"We can find our way.. It can't be that hard right?" Ione asked, hope reaching her voice.

_I suppose she's right... But, what if we don't even get close to the CDC? _

The doubts ran around in Evelyn's mind, but she ignored them and smiled,

"We need to start today then, I'll go pack the necessities.. " With that, Evelyn left room.

Gently standing up, Ione limped toward the door.

_My wound... _She thought, then looked down at the injury she gave herself.

_It's going to slow me down. _

A bag of arrows were shoved in her arms. Ione stared at them, then looked up to see Evelyn smirking.

"You're gonna need those aren't you?" She asked, and Ione nodded.

"Where is my bow though?" She asked.

Raising her eyebrows, Evelyn frowned.

"You didn't have a bow when I brought you here."

Cursing, Ione started to pace (while limping), "I need it! We need to go back!" Evelyn's eyes widened,

"What are you thinking!? I don't remember where I found you! It'll be years until we find it!" She exaggerated, but they can't and will not go back!

Grabbing Evelyn's arm, Ione glared at her,

"That bow means so much to me. And I'm going to get it, with or _**without **_you."

Evelyn stared into Ione's eyes for a while. That's how it was for a while, the two just standing there in silence. They've been through so much, Evelyn conjured. Jerking her arm away from Ione's grasp, she sighed.

"_**All right." **_

* * *

_**Ten **_Years later...

Just kidding!

Evelyn was out of breath, they've been searching for Ione's bow and it took a lot of time. The stars in the sky proved it.

"Let's just give u-"

"No." Ione rejected Evelyn's plead. An arm reached out and touched her shoulder. Flinching, she turned around to meet Evelyn's angry eyes.

"It's getting too dark. The more we keep searching the more our chances of dying will increase!" said Evelyn through gritted teeth.

Ione sighed and scanned the area they were in. Trees filled her vision. Only trees.

"Okay." She gave in, making Evelyn blow out a breath of relief.

"Have fun helping me in a tree though."

Evelyn dead-panned. That's right. Her eyes gazed down at her wound and she cursed. "Let's get this over with." She muttered, and cupped her hands together to give Ione a boost. Placing her right foot in Evelyns hand, Ione reached for the closest branch. Lifting her up a little, Evelyn pursed her lips.

"Fucking Nuggets." Ione gasped, as her wounded leg rubbed against the tree's rough bark.

"Fucking Nuggets?" Evelyn questioned, trying to stiffle a laugh, but failed as she bursted out into fits of giggles.

"Shuttcha face!" Ione hisses, as she succesfully lifted her other leg that Evelyn was holding on the branch. "_**You **_try climbing a damn tree with a shitty leg!"

Evelyn fell silent, but smiled quietly. "_**I'm **_not stupid enough to stab myself with my own arrow." Her smiled turned into a full out smirk.

Ione gave her the bird and muttered some inappropiate words, incoherently.

"You might want to snuggle into a tree..." She suggested and Evelyn realised that too. Searching the area, she spotted a decent looking tree that settled in front of the tree that Ione was in. Walking up to the tree, Evelyn sheathed her Katana and grabbed thte nearest tree branch and hoisted herself up. Snuggling to a higher branch, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"How good are you with that sword?" Ione's question reached Evelyns ears, making her open her emerald eyes. She touched the swords hilt slightly and smiled genuinely.

"My grandfather was so obsessed with Martial Arts." Evelyn began, lifting her head up to stare at the night sky. At Evelyn's response, Ione smiled mournfully.

"He was very talented at Martial Arts. One day, around my teenage years, I seen him practicing techniques with a sword. It fascinated me." Evelyn continued, and Ione shifted herself in a more comfortable position, while listening.

"That day I asked him if he could possibly teach me. He went over Kenjutsu **(1), **then Battōjutsu **(2). **After a few years of training, I was decent at it. But he.. he would always be the best." Her smile faltered, and she held back the tears that threatened to spill.

"I-I am so glad he died before all of this..." Her voice cracked.

Smiling, Ione rubbed her eyes,

"Hey now.." She began softly, and Evelyn turned her attention towards Ione.

"If he knew all of that awesome stuff, then I'm pretty sure he could kick come zombie ass!"

Evelyn laughed slightly, and wiped her eyes. Nodding, she felt that calling these things "zombies" was beyond un-real, but, she let it go.

"Let's get some shut-eye, we have a lot of searching to do tomorrow. And we will find my baby!"

Sighing, Evelyn turned over in the tree branch and shut her eyes briefly. Sleep finally took over both girls...

* * *

_Cough. _

Ione stirred in her sleep as the noise errupted her nap.

_Cough. Cough. Cough. _

Sighing, she opened her eyes and her gaze fell on the coughing red haired girl. Inhaling deeply, thats all Ione could do before she started bursting into her own bundles of coughing.

It was still night time, but the way Evelyn felt, it seemed like it has been **two days. **

"What... cough..cough... is going on?" She stated, sitting up quickly on the tree branch.

Shaking her head, Ione began to say something, until a scream interrupted her. Both of the girls eyes widened,

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

More screams filled the warm, night air, Evelyn jumped from the tree, which wasn't such a big drop.

However...

Without thinking, Ione jumped off of her tree, but then pain shot through her whole body.

"AHHHHHHH! Holy mother fucker!" She grasped her leg as she laid in a heap on the forest floor.

"Damn it, Ione!" Evelyn exclaimed, as she sprinted to Ione and helped her off of the ground.

"Can you walk...?" She asked, as she eyed Ione carefully. Ione pursed her lips and nodded. Rolling her eyes, Evelyn turned her back to Ione and squatted a little. "Here. Get on my back."

Frowning, Ione shook her head, and tried walking. But hissed as she took her first step. Without hesitation, she hopped on Evelyn's back. As soon as she felt Ione's weight, Evelyn started sprinting toward the cries of people. Of other _**survivors. **_

_Well hopefully... _

With that, Evelyn increased her speed. Well... she tried to, because with the extra weight on her back, it was kind of difficult.

A few sprinting later, the screams became more louder and clearer. Light of a fire came into view of both Evelyn's and Ione's vision. Pausing, Evelyn allowed Ione to hop off of her back. With the invitation, Ione complied. The two both walked slowly toward the edge of the forest.

_I wonder what we'll meet beyond the edge of this forest... _Ione thought, her eyes glued to the light in front of her.

The edge was just a few inches ahead of them, and with one big step, the sight in front of them sent them both in shock...

* * *

**:o Evelyn is totally Superman in this chapter! Nice Cliffhanger, eh? B) **

**(1) Kenjutsu- **_means "the art/science of the sword". _

**(2) Battōjutsu- **_literally meaning "the art/science of drawing a sword"._

**Want further information...? Just go here...**

**wiki/Japanese_martial_arts**

**Next chapter will be AWESOME! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You recieved little information on how Evelyn is a bad ass!**

**Her Grandpappy!**

**- 2-B3-N3XT-2-U**


End file.
